


Proven Wrong

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [9]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “It’s a hobby of mine to prove you wrong.”
Relationships: Oddfellows, Wonder Squad
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Proven Wrong

“That shouldn’t have worked,” Charlie said as they drove back to headquarters.

Etta didn’t even glance away from the road. “Well it’s a very good thing it did then, isn’t it?”

“That really shouldn’t have worked,” Sami added, trying to catch Chief’s eye in the rearview mirror to see if he was even the least bit surprised. He wasn’t.

“I heard Charlie the first time,” she assured him. “We’re nearly back, and then we can all sit down with a cup of tea and debrief.”

“How’d you do it?” Charlie pressed.

** “It’s a hobby of mine to prove you wrong.” **


End file.
